the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 15 - Never Simple
Never Simple is issue 15 in The Descendants, and the third issue in Volume 2, Magic and Machines. Summary It is February, almost two months after Another Kind of Homecoming. Warrick asks a girl to the Valentine's Day dance and is rejected, JC reveals that this is the fifth girl to reject him, today. Warrick is annoyed that JC is being so unhelpful considering he already has a girlfriend and he doesn't have to set up a date because Snackrifice is playing at the dance. Juniper asks them if they think it's appropriate for her to ask out Adel, they say yes. Tink says she hopes that they'll work on their project and not spend the afternoon talking about getting dates to the dance. Warrick asks her to go with him after JC prompts him and she says yes. Cyn gets asked to the dance by Jonas Griffin, Lily Goldenmeyer's ex and agrees for the chance to annoy Lily. Ian tries to get reservations for a restaurant to take Alexis to for Valentine's day. Laurel asks him if he is trying every restaurant in the directory, and Ian says he tried nicer placer but couldn't get a reservation. Laurel laughs and offers to help him, when Alexis arrives she suggests a picnic. On patrol Facsimile ponders if The Redeemers scared off the more dangerous badguys out there, and mentions fighting The Brothers Steel, Zoo Man and Jack, the group discusses their plans for the dance and head home. Belle Cummings talks to a group of Interfacers and tells them she has realised to continue their path they need more money. She plans to rob Mayfield Security Systems on the 14th. The Descendants are a risk, but the MSS is out of the path of their regular grounds. A store opens on the south side of Mayfield, A. Aaronson’s Specialty Flowers, it's sign is angled so that it can only be read from above and it would close on February 15th. Some of The Interfacers land on MSS's roof, one scans the security and jam it, but stop when they realise that she's just stepped on a mechanical pressure pad. Warrick went to the A. Aaronson's Specialty Flowers Store, he saw the sign while on patrol, it has a 75% sale and he needs to get Tink some flowers. This has made the Freeland House kids run behind. The detour puts them behind Mayfield Security Systems and Cyn notices that the steel security door has been bent. Juniper doesn't want to investigate, but Warrick notes the door has a handprint in it. Alloy, Facsimile and Zero confront the group inside, Alloy's metal sense telling him they're interfacers. It's Belle, Dale (who has power arms), a man with power armor on his belly and two others. Belle, signals their intent to fight by firing at them using her modified wheel chair. The trio assume it'll be an easy fight but, Belle's attack has summoned the other interfacers. Belle fires again, Alloy taking the projectiles in his armor. Zero freezes over the ground in front of a group of cyborgs, then cracks the ice. It shatters, slipping over itself and knocking into the cyborgs and making them unable to get up. One of the cyborgs finds leverage to stand up and leaps at Zero, Isp and Osp protect her by hurling her away. Facsimile takes care of a group of Cyborgs by the elevator, and accuses Belle of starting a villain group because she couldn't handle being a double leg amputee. Belle says she chose it to test her theories. A female cyborg tosses around Alloy, despite apearing to be unaugmented. Facsimile is caught by a large man and Belle shoots at her. Facsimile opens her body to let the bullets pass through harmlessly taking out Dale's extra arms. Belle tries to fire at Zero but the weapons jam. Alloy tells her that while the gun was non-metallic, her bullets were still lead. Facsimile and Alloys banter reveals to the group that his power works on all metals, magnetic or otherwise and that he can affect metals he can't see - like their subdermal wiring. The cyborgs hesitate and the trio are able to regroup. Most of the Interfacers are no longer willing to fight, with Zero and one of the female interfacers bonding of a love of origami. Dale, a is still angry and says The Descendants are trying to stall for the cops. He tells Facsimile that only one of his extra arms' actuators are broken and hits her with the working one. It's live thanks to damage and shocks her. Alloy strips the wires connnecting Dale's nerves to the armor. The police arrive and Belle turns herself in immediately, realising it would be better for her and the group. Warrick, Cyn and Juniper arrive at the school, Cyn tries to tell Warrick off for buying a lilac corsage, only for Tina to be wearing purple. Juniper, Kay, Lisa, Adel play the dance. Cyn is eating with Jonas when Lily Goldenmeyer comes over, she tells her that the 'in' thing is not to have a date, only for Stephanie and Callie to have dates, making Lily leave. Category:Magic and Machines